


i know you know 我知你知

by lefantomerose



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefantomerose/pseuds/lefantomerose
Summary: 时间：2005年至2009年。基本吻合赛程。原文作于2012年。
Relationships: Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal
Kudos: 7





	1. i know you know

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i know you know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480182) by [vlieger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlieger/pseuds/vlieger). 



> 作者在其AO3主页简介中给出了翻译许可，摘抄如下：  
> "transformative works policy:  
> No need to ask permission to translate or create art/podfic for any of the stories I have posted. Do please link me to the finished work, however, so I can acknowledge appropriately!"
> 
> 译者声明：本文不触及任何现实暗示，完全虚构。

他们第一次接吻是在澳大利亚。正和青春期的Rafa一样，这个吻笨拙而尴尬，Roger手指的动作轻得像羽毛一样，擦过Rafa的下巴和脸颊。Roger在更衣室里撞上他，他潮湿的皮肤还没有从澳大利亚特有的、黏腻的暑气中摆脱出来。

这并不是他有心之举。Rafa喘着气，十分惊讶，一边在他的嘴里交换湿润，一边盲目地摸索Roger的屁股。

Roger松开他，惊慌失措，他已经在抬手擦自己的嘴巴。他一边念着“抱歉，抱歉”，一边飞一般地逃走了。

——

迈阿密的天气同样炎热。Roger在酒店外看到Rafa。Rafa的墨镜在鼻梁上打滑，短袖T恤下摆在不经意间显露出他的胯骨。

他眨了眨眼睛。Mirka搭在他手臂上的手非常轻——太轻了——以至于不能平息这种钻进他身体里的古怪渴望。他把她的触觉从身上抖落，跟着Rafa进了他的房间，把他推在房门后，吻他，咬他的嘴唇和脖子，在他的锁骨上来回。他在Rafa掐陷进自己脊背的手指之下弯曲蜷缩。

“Rafa，”他说，嘴唇贴在他的太阳穴上，“Rafa，这不，我不能。”

Rafa把头仰靠在门上，闭着眼睛，他的喉结在吞咽中挪动。

他的注意力没法集中，Roger知道，他可能完全不知道他在说什么。

稍后他又重新说了一遍，一只手抚过他的头发，然后把Rafa从门上拉起来。“我不知道，我是说，但是。我不能这么做。”

他的脚步在门外停了一下，他挺起肩膀，然后把Rafa黢黑惊讶的凝视眼神从身上抖落。

——

他没在巴塞罗那见到Rafa，直到在罗马他才找到他，才尝试修补这一切。Rafa是个不错的年轻人，这一点很重要。尽管可能有风险，但他还是想至少试一点什么，也许可以试着交交朋友。他说：“我觉得我们可以一起出去吃吃午饭什么的，嗯，你知道，忘了——”他摆了摆手，不太能组织起语言，“从头开始。”

Rafa点头；微笑着，表情热切。“嗯，好的，好的，可以，很好。”

Roger也回以微笑。“好的，”他说，“很好。”

Rafa又冲他低头笑了一下，转身准备离开。Roger几乎没有经过思考，就伸出手，一只手掠过他的肩膀。“我很抱歉，关于——”他停住嘴。

“没关系的。”Rafa轻声说。

——

Rafa在抵达午餐桌的同一瞬间掏出一根手指指着他，顽皮地笑了笑，说：“我会拿下法网的。”

Roger眨眨眼睛。“你听起来很肯定。”他说。

“非常肯定。”Rafa耸耸肩，“我现在告诉你，是想对你好，不是吗？后面就不会太难受了。”

Roger笑了起来。“好吧，既然这样，谢谢你。”他说。

Rafa点点头，严肃的表情在脸上挂了整整三秒钟才破功，他流出的笑意巨大明亮。

——

Rafa在半决赛中击败他的时候，他记得那场对话，而当他看着他赢下决赛的时候，他甚至没法感到难受，只是全神贯注地看着Rafa那种不知所措而幸福地微笑的方式，把奖杯圈在胸前的方式，好像那是他珍贵的童年玩具一样；那种他已经很熟悉了的、能沐浴到所有人的温暖，那种无止境拥抱快乐的能力。

——

在Roger甚至有机会见他一面之前，Rafa就在温布尔登被淘汰出局了，而当时Roger的注意力正过分集中在比赛上，乃至没有时间关心除了网球之外的任何事情。

但Rafa还是给他发了短信，在决赛后，一句简短的 _“恭喜_ _:) :)”_ ，但Roger可以毫不费力地想象出他的笑脸，因为就算他才认识Rafa这么短的时间，他也很清楚，Rafa似乎对恶意这种东西压根没有任何概念。他回复的“谢谢！”也是发自心底地真诚。

一个月后，他又给Rafa发了短信，这次是来自他的祝贺。Rafa回信道： _“我很快就要取代你了。”_

Roger低头冲着手机笑了，手指在键盘上飞扫，写道： _“不会很快。等我退休了，有可能吧。”_ Rafa写道： _“好吧，既然你这么说的话_ _;)。”_

——

辛辛那提的气候不太寻常，忽冷忽热，云层卷来的冰冷大风和携带暖意的阳光在漫天中互相追逐。

在Rafa输掉第一轮之后，Roger遇到了他。他对他说：“嘿。”还用一根手指碰碰他的胳膊。Rafa微笑了笑，但很勉强。Roger想都没想就靠上前，一只手抓住他的手臂，然后吻他，直到Rafa的嘴唇瘀肿、湿透、任人摆布，眼睛失神而深邃明亮。

他松开他的时候，Rafa冲他眨了眨眼，缓慢而困惑。

“我不是。”Roger说道，完全不知道自己要说什么。

“没关系的。”Rafa飞快地说。他摇摇头，躲开他。Roger看到他在彻底转过身之前舔了舔嘴唇。

——

“Rafa，”在纽约，他说，飞抵当夜，他在酒店碰到他，“你离开辛辛那提之前我没找到机会，但我想道歉，我也不知道我为什么一直——”他停住口，摇了摇头。

Rafa温和地笑了起来，他倚在走廊尽头的窗前，俯瞰整座城市。景色很美，一望无际的建筑群和堵塞熙攘的街道已经点亮，衬得天空熠熠生辉。Rafa也是，他的卷发蛰伏着贴在颈后，眼神疲惫但清亮。Roger吞了吞。“是因为我太好看了，”Rafa说，“你把持不住。”

Roger呛声笑出来，有些惊异。

“没关系的，不是吗，网球，有时候很难，但这，”他摆摆手，“很容易。我不介意。”

“我，”Roger摇了摇脑袋，流出一个微笑，“谢谢你。”

从窗外倒映进来的柔和光影给Rafa的眼睛刷上温度。在他短暂地握了握Roger的肩膀时，他的手掌也一样温暖。

——

在那之后，他开始经常和Rafa说话，打很久而充满欢笑的电话，但直到来年，他才在迪拜再次真正见到他。

“好不一样。”Rafa敬畏地说。他们正在走回酒店的路上，Rafa几乎伸长了脖子想把他们路过的每样东西都看个遍。

Roger笑起来。“我很喜欢。”他说。

于是Rafa歪歪头，沉吟了一下。“是不错，”他终于说，“但没有家的感觉。”他的笑脸温柔，满足，眼睛在一缕垂落的头发下发亮。

Roger的手指在身侧打颤，他把手塞进口袋里，加快了步伐。直到事后，当Rafa在他身下展开、撞进他的触碰、午后的阳光在他的皮肤上跳跃时，他才在想，自己怎么能坚持了这么久。

“操，”事后，他喘息着，“天啊，怎么会——”

“没关系的。”Rafa说，他坐起身，试探地用手指抚摸他的后腰，“不会有问题的，我们会忘了这些，是的，就像一直一样，回到从前。”

Roger发愣地点头，然后想： _够了。到此为止。_

——

红土季开始之后，一切马上变得没有那么难了。Rafa在蒙特卡洛的决赛中打败了他，接着在巴黎，又一次。Roger咽下失望和日益增长的压力，想道： _明年。_

Rafa紧张地朝他微笑，几乎是害怕，然后在他们离开巴黎前，Roger在一顿简便的晚餐中告诉他：“这没关系，你知道的，比赛什么的。不然，会太难了。”

——

温布尔登还是温布尔登，一如既往，Roger对此很高兴。不知怎么，在那里的他更容易专注，每个球都更容易击出去，每一次走上中央球场的全新时刻都更容易。

在决赛中面对Rafa甚至更加容易，让他能更轻松地按下胸中令人窒息的绷紧压力，在四盘里擦边取胜。

当他在网前握住Rafa温热的手掌时，有那么一瞬间，他全身上下只感到松了一口气。

——

那一年的纽约给人感觉比往常要冷。

Roger不确定这意味着什么。他可以数清自他遥远地最后一次在迪拜触碰Rafa以来所度过的每一天、每一站巡回赛；如果他再努力一点，也许还能数清每一场他或赢或输的比赛。如果他闭上眼睛，他那些关于Rafa的记忆，关于他在夏日骄阳下湿漉而金黄地伸展开，红着脸，嘴唇分开，在猛然收紧的呼吸之后咽下喘息的那些记忆，不知怎么比此时的现实还要真实、生动。比此时此地。当下，他的酒店房间正浸没在苍白的晨光里，窗外天空阴云密布，而Mirka：柔和、白皙地在他身边的枕头里安眠。

她醒来后朝他微笑，眼睛还因为睡意蜷起，她的睫毛微微颤抖，Roger开始憎恨自己。他拨开笼在她额头上的发丝，想着她有多美丽。

——

当他在圣诞期间和Rafa通话时，他已经几乎感到安全无恙了。他一边看着窗外的雪花懒洋洋地吹落，积在地面上，一边听着Rafa说话，在他无意识间切回西班牙语时微笑。在发觉之后，他说：“抱歉，抱歉，我在家总忘。”他语速飞快，带着笑意。

Roger摇着头，心不在焉地说：“马略卡不下雪，是吗？”

“不下，”Rafa说，“没有雪。你们有下雪吗？”

“是啊，”Roger说，“是啊，正在下。”

“真好。”Rafa说。他听起来有些隐约的羡慕。

Roger低声笑起来。“澳大利亚见，是吗？那儿肯定没有雪。”

Rafa哼了哼，Roger能在脑海里想象出他皱眉的样子。不过他在微笑，Roger能听出来，当他回答：“是，澳大利亚见。”

——

新年到来之际，他把Mirka搂在怀里，她的头靠在他胸口，他的手搭在她肚子上，她用一只手覆住他的手，另一只手拿着一支香槟酒杯，酒杯小巧精致，和她套着戒指的手指一样。在倒计时摆向午夜的时刻，他弯腰亲吻了她，温柔流连。他想着， _我爱她，我爱她_ 。他在这里感到安全，安全而且深陷爱河。

——

这持续了下来，直到Rafa输掉四分之一决赛。

他的嘴吻在Rafa的眼睛上，Rafa的眼皮在他的唇下以某种无助的节拍跳动。他的手包裹住Rafa的阴茎，把他按在淋浴隔间的瓷砖上，快速而绝望地撸动他。他在这时遥远地希望，希望自己如果能更懂得如何用单纯言语和Rafa交流就好了，就像他和其他人相处一样，能单纯地一次性说些安慰、鼓舞、友善的话，而不是这样，让他这种自私的行径伪装成抚慰。

然后他在Rafa高潮时感到发笑，在Rafa的下身挣扎着往前顶撞时，他想道，这两样并不会有什么差别。

——

“Roger，”Rafa说，他在Roger计划离开墨尔本的这个早晨溜进他的房间。Mirka已经带着他们的行李下楼了。“恭喜你。”他微笑道，有一点出神，但依然真挚。

“谢谢。”Roger说。他感觉到——他甚至没意识到——无数层的愧疚在心里交叠，他感到尴尬而愚蠢。同时还有其他各种事情，另一座大满贯，以及。太多了。

Rafa低着头，手插在口袋里，沉默了一刻，然后才再次开口，带着犹豫：“Roger——”

“我知道。”Roger说。他用一只手捂住脸。“我很抱歉。我不是——”他停下来，然后被自己这句遣词的徒劳意义逗笑了。

Rafa看着他，咬着嘴唇。在一个愚蠢的瞬间里他觉得Rafa要吻他。“没关系的。”但他说道，语气安静。

——

他在那之后一直保持低调，甚至不怎么和Rafa说话。他对此无能为力，但也感到内疚，因为Rafa现在看他的眼神可以说是伤心了。尽管程度不是甚深，甚至也没有多么外露，但他看着Roger的时候，眼神中的东西不再那么鲜亮了，以及他的笑容，也不再那么热切。

这糟透了，因为Rafa身上应该只有纯粹的快乐——原本的确如此，如果不是因为Roger的话。

Roger在汉堡击败了他，接着他也在巴黎迎来了一波涌跃的振奋，直到他又败下阵来。Rafa事后在更衣室里望着他，他一边把脑袋套进一件新T恤，一边说道：“Roger。这，没关系的，对吧？”

Roger点点头。说实话，这并不会就这样没关系，但和Rafa无关。这全在他自己，因为，不用多说。他以为他今年可以做到的。

“Roger。”Rafa又说了一遍。

然后Roger看向了他。Rafa犹豫而尴尬地站在那里，皱着眉头，脸颊泛红。

这一次，他甚至没法让自己对此感到太难受。他放任自己把Rafa推到储物柜上，态度中的认命气息足以让人担忧。但他胸腔和喉咙里尖利、紧攥的窒息感，在某种程度上松动了下来。

——

马略卡带来的某些愉悦会让人产生焦虑。Rafa站在他焦橘色的那半场上，Roger站在自己的草地上，其中的荒谬感让Roger憋不住想笑，这可能也是Roger输掉的原因，但那完全不重要。这很像休赛季的那些训练赛，看在网球这项运动的份上打打球，在不用力过猛的条件下打出几个蠢笨的拍子，从头傻笑到尾。Rafa的笑声也在球场另一侧回荡，他的头发散落在泛着红晕的脸上，浑身潮湿地微笑。

Roger想象着如果这一切能成为他日后现实生活中的一部分。他在此时对这个想法产生的渴望让他自己都感到恐惧和憎恶。

事后，Rafa带他出去参观，他们躲开仅剩的最后一波媒体，只是漫行，在轻柔笼上的黄昏暮色中欣赏Rafa为他指出来的各色风景。

“没有马纳科尔那么有名，”Rafa说，“但我有时候会来。”

“这里确实很不错。”Roger诚实地说。他喜欢西班牙的气氛，即使是在大城市，也弥漫着的那种平静的倦睡感，一切事物中的不紧不慢。

Rafa冲他笑了笑，然后移开眼神，说：“也许你什么时候能到马纳科尔看看。”

“那里比这里还要好吗？”Roger问，努力不流出笑意。

“比哪儿都好。”Rafa忠诚地说，他在胸前交叉起手臂。

Roger点点头，含糊地哼了两声，漫不经心地表示同意。Rafa正领着他经过一条狭窄拥挤的街道，Roger注视着他，街灯投下的黄油色灯光落在他眼窝的凹陷处和颧骨下方的角度里，地中海湿润的空气攀附在他身上，自在而熟悉。

“我觉得你会喜欢Ciudad Vieja的，”Rafa正说着，“旧城，但是，他耸耸肩，“今天离海滩更近，不是吗？也很不错。”

“当然。”Roger说。

他们一路走着，这条街几乎直接向海滩敞开。海浪的推挤声已经逐渐高过了人潮喧嚷，在天际最后一线红色镶边下，目力还堪堪能分辨出海水。Rafa停下脚步，挽起牛仔裤，在膝盖下方扎好。Roger也照他这么做，然后跟着Rafa走上沙滩。沙子还未散尽太阳留下的余温，柔软干燥。

“不像瑞士，是吗？”Rafa回头，朝他微笑了一下。他两只手都塞在口袋里，肩膀的线条轻松而流畅。

“不像。”Roger说。他觉得自己好像被什么锋利的东西刺了一下，但他说不清是什么。这发生得太快太突然，他来不及辨认。“不，一点也不像瑞士。”

——

他向地处温布尔登的草场走去，这一次感到有些重心不稳。于是他合上眼睛，收拢所有注意力，不去想除了网球之外的任何东西。

他投入训练，投入比赛，他和Mirka一起进晚餐，然后睡觉。他在他和Rafa的作息轨迹在走廊里交遇时对他微笑，他投入训练，投入比赛，他和Mirka一起进晚餐，然后睡觉。

他们再次在决赛中碰头，Roger赢了，又一次。但这次更难，这一次永远比上一次更难，而且在最终的所有喜悦情绪背后，他有一种模糊的细小不安。他在余光中看到Rafa走下球场。奖杯还在他手中分量沉重，摄像机群还在他的视野里制造大片白色闪光，同时一抹深邃的铜色皮肤和严苛的肩线飞快掠过他的感知。

当他也该离场时，他其实在心里默想， _别是现在，别是这次_ 。如果不是其他一切都让他觉得太美妙了，他或许会对此感到难受。

Rafa还在更衣室里，他刚从淋浴间出来，卷发和满身湿润的皮肤还在滴水。

Roger说：“嘿。”他计划的语气本来没有他出口的这么生硬。他径直走向自己的背包和换洗衣物。

Rafa站了起来，他穿过整个房间，靠着Roger的背包在长椅上坐下。

“Rafa。”Roger说，僵住了。

“没关系的。”Rafa安静地说。他抬头看着他，目光中带着太近于敬畏的神情，在他的眼睛里，太近于期盼，甚至他的嘴角还半流连着一个微笑。

Roger感觉自己的难受一路到胃。他俯身让亲吻替他抚平自己，并且直到Rafa的眼睛失去焦点，在他的眼神中除了黑暗和渴望再无他物，嘴唇无力地松散之后，他才和他分开。

——

在蒙特利尔，他们在赛程开始之前共进午餐。Roger靠在自己的椅背上，看着Rafa笑起来时眼睛周围皱起的纹路线条，和他的嘴唇。

他也在思忖，单纯地坐在这里聊天可以有多么容易，以及这种轻易来得有多么不易。

Rafa输掉了半决赛，Roger输掉了决赛，然后他继续旅程，再次拿下了辛辛那提和纽约。

——

下一个年头，2008，很像你时不时会产生的那些不安的、徘徊回顾的梦境。像一连串事件在盘恒周旋中逐渐脱离你的掌控。更甚者是因为他没有预料到这一切，至少暂时还没有。

澳网非常艰难，比很长一段时间里的任何事情都要难。每一分都是一场战斗，他的腿始终不在往正确方向运动，始终不在像之前那样运动，他过去落点完美的击球不是在下网就是在出界。他再一次在巴黎失利， _再一次_ ，接着他输掉了温布尔登，然后是北京的单打赛，千真万确。

在一切中有一两个瞬间里，他不再感到那么肯定了。这非常可怕，尽管世界上有很多他不能肯定的事情，但网球从来不是、从头到尾也不曾是这些事情中的一项。

此外，不管他到哪里，Rafa都始终在附近，他是他在所有围绕网球变迁的事件中剩下的唯一常量。他在某个时间点后甚至干脆放弃了尝试，在空旷回声的更衣室吻他，在他的酒店房间里把他推在床上；每次他触碰他、品尝他都是最后一次，而每个最后一次都最终变成上一次。Rafa总是如此宽容，如此迁就。

他并不十分清楚自己事后看上去如何，脸上的表情是什么样，但Rafa和他相碰的眼神里总是带着某种谨慎和坚决的古怪混合情绪，然后他会说：“没关系的。”

在赛前，赛后，在一站巡回赛程的开始和结束，在更衣室和酒店房间里：没关系的。没关系的。

——

自他在双打赛上摘金开始，事情似乎好转起来。

除了训练之外他没有时间做其他任何事。Stan是个相处起来无比轻松愉悦的家伙，笑声不断，也给他带来了极大鼓舞。在太久时间里的头一次，他感到简单。

然后，他赢下了美网。赛后，他微笑着，呼气，吸气；这更简单，更清醒。

——

这也许就是为什么下一次澳网把他伤得那么深。那么近，他已经够得那么近了，那应该是他，他很清楚，他完全可以得到它的，但他怎么也他妈的想不通他为什么没有。而且隔网相对的另一边，又是Rafa，他在场上和在其他任何地方永远是截然不同的两个人。尽管实话说，Roger自己也是如此，但依然，球场那头无可回避地还是他。

不过奇怪的事是，他没有碰Rafa，整场公开赛赛程下来一次也没有碰他。接着Mirka告诉他她怀孕了，他在他们的床边坐了一会儿。他在某个特别巨大神奇，也特别让人恐惧的意识边缘停下来，坐了一会儿。他松弛地握着她的手，然后想， _该死_ 。

不好也不坏，那么，只是。该死。

——

他们公开消息后Roger第一次见到Rafa时，他说：“恭喜。”

他笑容勉强，避开了Roger的注视。Roger不是有意出口，但他还是说：“别。”

“对不起。”Rafa轻声说，他看着地板。

Roger摇了摇头，从Rafa身侧在长凳上坐下；他离他很近，但没有碰到他。

“我现在是你的朋友了。”在片刻沉默后，Rafa说道。Roger看了他一眼。“我是你的朋友了。我不能就这么走掉。太迟了。”

“你不需要走掉。”Roger说，“我们可以停手。我能停手。”

“你之前就这么说过，不是吗？”Rafa撇了撇嘴，语气温和，但并不欢欣。

“现在不一样了。”Roger说。

“是啊，”Rafa叹了口气，“是不一样了。”

“我很抱歉。”Roger轻轻地说，半带绝望，“Rafa，我很抱歉，我不该——”

Rafa转过身面对他；他的动作迅捷而生硬，一只手抓住他的手腕。“你能停手？你认真的吗？你能一边在更衣室里说‘你好，Rafa’，和我一起吃午餐，然后在另一边完全不碰我，什么也不干吗？”他稍微靠近了一点点，“我现在是你的朋友了，”他重复道，“我太愿意了。我会一直说好的，好的，好的，一次又一次地说，如果你不能停手的话。”

Roger看着他。“我能停手。”他说，他的声音低沉沙哑。他的脉搏在Rafa的指尖下奔腾。

Rafa继续盯了他一会儿，才移开眼神。他叹了口气，但没有揭穿他的谎言。


	2. you gave it all but i want more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间：2012年，温布尔登网球公开赛决赛后。

他完全没有料到Rafa会在他夺冠后的第二天独自来他酒店房间找他。

“你好。”他微笑着说。Roger刚刚开门进来，一脸吃惊。

“嗨。“Roger缓缓地说。

“七个了。”Rafa说。

Roger笑了。他就是忍不住；这感觉太 _棒_ 了。其实Rafa还没说什么特别赞美的话，但不论如何他还是回答了：“谢谢。”Rafa不需要说破，他的意思不言自明。

“我们去吃点什么？”Rafa歪了歪头。

“你想带我出去吃晚饭？”Roger笑起来。

Rafa耸耸肩。“我想祝贺你。”他说，“你有更好的想法？”

Roger卷起下唇，咬了咬，然后说：“你可以吸我的老二。”这个时刻在突然变得极度刺激的同时又突然有点可怕，他感到自私极了。

Rafa久久地盯着他看了一会儿。“好。”他最后说。

“我——真的？”Roger眨了眨眼。他们之间的事情，嗯——怎么说，他们已经很长时间没有 _这么_ 干过了。Rafa断绝了和他的来往，至少在这个领域，而且这也许是个相当正确的决定，自打有了女孩们之后。有时候Roger会因为发生过的一切感到难受，为他想要的一切而难受。好像他在勉强Rafa变成另外一个人，一个——好吧，一个坏人。一个会做这种事情的人。

然而，主动提议的人不是Rafa。这奇怪地让Roger感到没那么难受了，尽管知道自己稍后还是会经受内疚的煎熬。但关于Rafa，关于他的家庭，关于一切，他都能好受些。只不过……稍后。

变得好受一点甚至也会让他难受，但他选择把这个想法弃之脑后。如果那样下去，他只会掉进一个荒谬的循环里，永远没法脱身。

这么多年下来，他已经很擅长区分界限了。当你生活中有太多东西无法割舍的时候，这会变得相当有必要的。自私，但必要。

“你觉得我会说不？”Rafa轻声说，他朝Roger走去，离他很近，但没有碰到他。

“我不知道。”Roger坦率地说，“值得一试，对吧？”

“我告诉过你的，记得吗？”Rafa的声音低沉，毫不掩饰，声线里带着一丝痛苦，“你开口要，我就会说好。”

“Rafa，这不——”Roger没有说完这句话，他的眼神扫过Rafa嘴唇紧抿的线条，和他眼睛周围单薄的皮肤，“我希望你不会。我不——这不公平。”

“对你？”Rafa说，“还是对我？”

“对你。”Roger说。或者对你我都是，说实话。即使他没有把这句话说出口，他也已经感到足够自私了。

“如果你不想让我说好，就别开口要。”Rafa简单地说。

“我做不到。”Roger说。这是真的。他不知道为什么；他们之间的这个共识，它在糟糕透了的同时也美妙极了，而且出于某种原因，它竟然可以那么 _重要_ 。然而他总相信自己能坚持下去，直到他再度见到Rafa。在见到他之后，再去设想一些如此不可能做到的事情，似乎只是单纯犯蠢而已。

“我知道。”Rafa低声说，“我也是。”

Roger摇了摇头。“那么我们不该再谈这个话题了。”

“是的。”Rafa说，然后他终于伸出手，碰到了Roger，他用两只手掌握住他的屁股，一路把他推到床边。

“就这样。”他说，在床上坐下，把Roger拉近，让他站在自己的双膝之间，“不然太疼了。”

Roger伸手，用指尖轻轻抚过Rafa膝盖上凸出的尖锐骨头。

Rafa抬起头，透过发间望着他，眼神深邃，同时流露出的欲望、快乐和悲伤， _太庞杂了_ 。Roger收回手，重又放在Rafa的头发上，他说：“抱歉。”

Rafa摇了摇头，然后一把拽下Roger的裤子。没有什么前戏或者太多技巧可言，他直截了当地吞下他。他的动作草率而骤烈，以及带着分寸绝望。

“操，”Roger在一次吐息间呻吟，他往后扬起头。

看着天花板比看着Rafa要容易得多，他胸中紧绷的塞窒感舒缓了一点点。尽管他现在最想要的，还是看着Rafa粉色的光滑嘴唇包裹住自己老二的样子。

不过Rafa抽开了他，他说：“你要看着。这是你要的，那你要看着。别装作这不是我。”

“我不能。”Roger说，但他的眼神落了下来，和Rafa目光交汇。

Rafa飞快地朝他撇嘴一笑，继续把Roger的老二吸进嘴里。

这没有持续太久。Roger还过于沉浸在所有事物给他带来的昂扬情绪中，从他的 _胜利_ ，到这之后随这座奖杯而来的一切，以及现在，Rafa在他的酒店里，手抓在Roger的屁股上，嘴巴莽撞而罪恶地卖力把他口射，仅仅因为Roger开了口。

他在高潮的时候用缠在Rafa头发里的一只手把他拽近，Rafa被他的动作呛到了，扶在Roger身上的手突然抓紧，足以在他身上留下淤青。他呛到的样子让Roger感到一丝颤栗。

在Roger终于松手，Rafa的嘴唇也放开他的那一刻，他们都看着对方的眼睛。两个人的呼吸都还潦乱，Rafa的大拇指摩挲着Roger的右侧胯骨。

他几乎是开玩笑地说：“没关系的。”

“好。”Roger说。说实话，这并不会就这样没关系，但至少在这个时刻，的确。而这就够了。暂时来说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能不太寻常，但我非常喜欢这篇文章里描写的Roger......也是我决定翻译出来的一部分原因。
> 
> 很好奇其他读者会怎么看待这里表达的关系？欢迎留言！
> 
> （以及，我的翻译技巧还很生硬，欢迎勘误。）


End file.
